


【礼尊】甘之如饴

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 寻找着宗像的周防就是在变相地寻求着毒品的瘾君子, 杜鹃花有毒, 那份毒性却最为甘美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】甘之如饴

不知道他在发什么疯，宗像礼司还在想着这么晚了会是谁来拜访，然而打开门就看到赤之王周防尊站在门口，对方的神色很平静，背对着月光带着一份压迫感与凝重。  
会是什么事让赤之王亲自来拜访呢？还选择在夜晚这段时间。  
“我一直，一直在寻找你，宗像，杀了我吧。”  
从那张薄唇里说出的话听起来像是远在天边一样缥缈，宗像认真地盯着他看了几分钟确认对方没在开玩笑。  
并不想让他进到屋子里，宗像身体挡着门，周防尊倒也没有进去的打算。  
“什么意思？”宗像听见自己这样问他。  
“字面上的意思，杀了我，用什么手段都可以。”  
“为什么？”  
“没有为什么。”  
宗像想着他是不是在耍着自己玩：“对我有什么好处？”  
周防尊身体周围的气氛霎时变得缓和了许多，他轻笑一声抽出支烟点着，深深地吸了口让烟雾流进肺里：“不会让你白出力的，报酬是我的全部。”  
确信了，他就是在耍自己。宗像礼司后退了一步准备关上门。  
“宗像！”周防抬高音调。“我没在开玩笑。”  
宗像礼司顿了顿薄唇轻启：“我也没在开玩笑。”  
门关上了。  
周防尊长长地呼了口气把吸进肺里的烟吹了出来。  
王权者的身体连受伤都是奢望，除非同为王权者才能在那个人的皮肤上刻下难以磨灭的痕迹。要说这到底是德累斯顿石板的诅咒还是馈赠什么的他们说不定会因为这个而意见相左甚至不欢而散，他们也确实从没有在任何一件事上达成过共识。  
宗像搞不懂周防尊，像他这种随性而为的人实在是难以相处，谁知道他下一秒又会想要什么，况且自己又凭什么要去猜测他的目的？  
只是眼下，宗像纤长的指尖把玩着拼图的碎片视线落在面前的半成品上，心思却飞到了那个男人身上。  
为什么要说出那种话？是想要试探自己吗？还是说挑衅？  
青之盟与赤之盟一直交恶这些他们都心知肚明，可就算如此他们也都是王权者，还不止如此，Scepter 4表面上管理着整个镇目町的超能力者，实际上吠舞罗从不曾把这一项全权移交出来，也就是说周防尊同样有着权力去处置身在镇目町的超能力者。  
除掉赤之王会给赤之盟造成多么大的损失他再清楚不过，曾经失去过王的Scepter 4就是活生生的例子，如果杀掉周防尊，宗像就能让青之盟的势力进一步覆盖镇目町的每一寸角落。  
“呵……”轻笑出声，难怪周防尊说报酬是他的全部，这个交易的确不会吃亏，条件很诱人，宗像礼司也没有什么理由可以拒绝，不过就是除掉一个王权者而已，石板还会选出新的赤之王。  
平衡是不会被打破的。  
猛地攥紧手心里的拼图碎片，清晰地感受到碎片在手里被捏得变了形状。  
凭什么？青之王起身抓起一旁的佩刀挎在腰间。凭什么他宗像礼司要听周防尊的？  
碰面的地点是他们初遇时的公园，其实谁也没有说在哪里见面，但他们就是默契地选择了这里。  
远远就看见周防尊坐在树荫下的长椅上靠着椅背正百无聊赖地吞云吐雾，脚底下踩灭的烟头不计其数，简直就像是无所事事的无业工作者随意在公园杀时间。  
纠正一下，不是像，根本就是。  
“您看看您。”宗像推了推眼镜，视线扫了眼长椅下的狼藉。“您的监护人没有教过您公共场所不要乱扔垃圾吗？更别说还是烟这种有害垃圾。”  
“宗像，你来干什么？”周防明知故问。  
宗像与他隔着一段距离坐了下来，翘起腿优雅地像是哪家的王公贵族：“我来干什么您最清楚。”  
气氛一时陷入了沉默，远处传来了小孩子玩耍的笑声，周防嘴边的烟逐渐燃到了头，手指夹着直接扔在地面踩灭。  
宗像侧过头来看了一眼：“您又乱扔垃圾了。”  
周防打了个响指用火焰把地面上的烟头全部都燃烧殆尽：“干净了。”  
还真是让人不悦。宗像礼司索性不再看他转而看向前方远处秋千处有两个小孩子在荡秋千。  
“你准备什么时候动手？”周防重又点上一支。  
“我说过了，我拒绝。”  
“你没有拒绝的权力。”  
宗像被他气笑了：“赤之王果然是野蛮人，我何时连拒绝的权力都被您剥夺了？”  
“哼……”  
他又不回答了，总是这样，自以为是，从来不考虑别人的心情。  
可是，宗像张开口，他不知道自己为什么要问这句话：“阁下说过报酬是阁下的全部，对吧？”  
“嗯……”简单的单音节算作回复。  
“全部……是指包括阁下本人吗？”  
周防尊视线移了过来，他并未回答而是用着那双看不出什么情绪的鎏金色眸子就这么看着宗像，薄唇含着的烟静静地燃烧着，宗像不由把注意力放在了逐渐升起消散开来的烟雾上。  
就在他以为周防尊是不是不打算回答就这么僵持下去的时候听到了对方略微低沉的嗓音：“包括。”  
“哼……”宗像露出狡黠的笑容，仿佛一步一步设置好陷阱并且看到猎物一脚踏入的猎人。“那么我要阁下活下去，但这是我杀死赤之王才能获得的报酬，您不觉得矛盾了吗？所以阁下的要求请容我郑重拒绝。”  
让赤之王活下去也是一种制衡，况且他极为反感按照别人的指示来行事。  
周防微征，似乎没有预料到对方会这样想，蹙起的眉峰略微舒缓整个人的表情都柔和了许多轻笑两声，呼出口气起身留下一句“随便你”就离开了。  
“随便我……吗？”宗像重复了一遍手指摸索到刀柄上的花纹。  
这之后是平淡却繁忙的公务缠身，听着副手的报告思考了一下近来吠舞罗还真是安静，明明是好事却总觉得些许不对劲，还真是被那群无礼团伙给折腾出职业病了，顺利地解决一个又一个问题反倒要疑心这是怎么回事，明明这才是Scepter 4的正常状态。  
桌上放着上次的半成品，伸手想去再拿一块碎片结果一只手先自己一步捏起了一块，一时未反应过来宗像眼睁睁看着那只手把拼图碎片扔进身后红发男人的嘴里，随着清晰的吞咽声传来这才意识到自己的办公室被人闯入了。  
“周防？你怎么进来的？”  
周防指了指窗户，窗玻璃正大开着，一侧轻纱一样的窗帘随风飘动着。  
“什么？这里可是……”三楼啊，他是怎么上来的？但是又想到周防尊一向是有门不走偏偏喜欢把人家的墙破坏掉的类型，他这次没有直接毁掉自己办公室的一面墙还真是谢天谢地。  
周防扬起唇笑得有些暧昧：“这下子你就只能剖开我的肚子才能拼好那个东西了。”  
顺着手指指的方向看到桌子上的半成品，宗像叹息一声：“你只是来做出这么幼稚的行径的吗？亏您还是王权者……”  
周防不知道从哪里拿出来一株红色的石蒜花，宗像不明白他是何意。  
“宗像，你知道吧，石蒜花有毒。”  
“嗯……”疑惑间看到周防仰起头张开口要把手中的石蒜花放进嘴里想都没想劈手把花夺下来。“您什么都往嘴里放的吗！三岁小孩都已经过了用味觉来辨别事物的年纪了！”  
维持着被抢走的动作，周防只是随意地笑了两声：“那就陪我打一架吧。”  
“胡闹……”宗像并不想顺了他的心意，然而对方凑了过来身上带着股淡淡的烟味。  
“宗像，”对方收敛起玩闹的情绪严肃起来。“你打算什么时候动手？”  
皱了皱眉，他还从来不知道周防尊会这么难缠：“我不是已经拒绝您了吗？”  
“你的拒绝无效。”  
“周防尊！”宗像虽然语气加重然而还是带着无奈的情绪。“您幼不幼稚？我从一开始就没有答应阁下，所以阁下不要再因为这件事来烦我了，与您不同，Scepter 4的室长可是有一大批工作要忙。”  
“我知道。”周防直接坐上宗像礼司的办公桌翘起腿，外套从肩上滑落显得有些挑逗，鎏金色的眼睛里映照出宗像的身影。“可我就是来妨碍你的。”

***

也许，从夏夜里察觉到天空冉冉升起一颗明亮的星星的时候他就已经感觉到了吧，这个人是来杀他的。  
周防尊看着十束多多良又突然起了养花的兴趣在酒吧里一边哼着歌一边买来花株栽进花盆里。  
“你在干什么？”他问。  
“King，我在养花，酒吧里多几盆盆栽看起来也很不错不是吗？”  
周防并没回答，他对这种事不感兴趣，只是花的样子很少见，红色细长的花瓣像是一双双手一样托举着却又弯曲下去。  
“十束！”酒吧的玻璃门被推开，草薙出云拎着出去购物买回来的袋子一进门就叫十束。“你怎么养了石蒜啊！”  
“因为石蒜很漂亮啊，又很好养，还有药用价值。”  
“可是你知不知道石蒜有毒啊！就算有药用价值，也需要经过一系列的加工处理吧！”草薙撸起袖子一副要教训调皮捣蛋的熊孩子的家长模样。  
“对不起啦草薙哥，只是观赏的话是不会有问题的。”十束急忙双手合掌好言劝慰让对方消消气，眼角余光看到周防走近那盆石蒜好奇地问了一声：“King……？”  
草薙也停下教育转头看向周防，后者手指轻轻捏住石蒜花的一片花瓣稍微用力扯了下来，紧接着放进了嘴里。  
“尊——！”  
“King——？！”  
即使在室内也带着太阳镜的金发男人猛地冲过来把周防嘴里的花瓣抽出来扔掉用力晃着他的肩膀：“尊！你傻啊！都说了那东西有毒！你怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？头晕吗？胃痛吗？难受吗？十束快去叫救护车啊！”  
周防尊紧蹙着眉用力拿开紧紧攥着自己肩膀的草薙出云的手：“我没事，但是我被你晃得不舒服。”  
草薙松了手：“你没事就好……”接着又摸了摸周防的额头。“真的没事吗？”  
“没有。”  
“放心啦草薙哥，石蒜花的毒素基本都在根茎部分。”  
“你别吓我啊……”  
周防回味了一下，石蒜花瓣没什么味道，他还以为肯定会很苦涩。  
十束养花的兴趣没维持几天就去花店买了许多红杜鹃，拿漂亮的纸包裹起来插在花瓶里也别有一番风味。  
“King，你看，这花的眼色很漂亮吧？”十束拿起一株递到周防面前，周防刚睡醒看到面前的红杜鹃想都没想就咬了上去。  
“King？这不是吃的啊……”  
周防尝到一嘴的如同光滑的丝绸般的花瓣才有点清醒了：“嗯……？”咬啮着把花瓣扯下来吃进嘴里，味道还不错。  
“呜哇……有时候我都在想King你的胃到底是什么构造啊……”  
“嗯……”周防吞咽了下去继续闭上眼休息。  
十束也很无奈，不明白他的王最近怎么有些行为反常。  
这样的毒品可不够。周防听十束和草薙谈话的时候知道的，黄色的杜鹃花毒性也不小，只是自己吃的是红杜鹃的花瓣。  
这可不够，还需要更令人着迷上瘾的东西。  
仿佛慢性自杀一样，周防看了眼头顶悬挂着的剑随后拿出今天不知道第多少支烟点着。  
“吸烟可是有害健康的哦，况且，二手烟的危害也不容小觑。”熟悉的低沉嗓音响起，宗像礼司面上挂着周防尊最讨厌的浮夸虚伪的微笑走了过来。  
周防嗤笑一声：“你准备什么时候动手？”  
“至少不是现在。”宗像撩了撩耳边鬓发。  
“宗像，只有王权者才能在王权者的身上留下伤痕。”  
“正是。”  
“用你的刀，肯定能杀了我。”  
“没错。”宗像礼司握紧了刀柄。  
“所以你在等什么？”周防看向他，似乎想要将他看透。  
“因为我不想让您死。”  
周防微张开唇，嘴里咬着的烟掉落，他从没想过会从对方的口中听到这种发言，努力想要从对方的神情中看出对方不过是在开玩笑，然而他也知道，宗像礼司不会拿这种事开玩笑。  
“哼……”他没说话，只是重新点起一支烟。  
静默在二人之间蔓延，宗像也不再说话，周防指了指头顶：“那么宗像，你是想把我交给它吗？”  
宗像内心有一丝触动。  
“我说过了吧，我一直，一直在寻找你。”也许从成王的那一刻开始就在寻找你。后面这句他没有说出来。  
“……所以呢？”宗像努力让自己显得冷静。  
“我想由你来，杀了我。”  
“不可理喻……”  
“哼，你就当我不可理喻吧。”  
“人若是死了……”  
周防打断他：“人若是死了，就什么都没有了。但人总会死，我希望我能选择自己的死亡。”  
宗像抬起略微有些抖的手扶了扶眼镜：“那么后事呢……？您可是王权者，总不能不考虑这些问题。”  
“草薙比我优秀，或者说，比我更适合去管理吠舞罗。”  
深吸口气，宗像平静了心情抬头望向他：“所以，您要我成全您，是吗？”  
“啊……”周防轻笑起来，他知道对方明白了，他所寻找的猛烈的致命的同时又散发着莫大吸引力的毒药，就在这里。  
“您可真是疯狂。”  
“但是，我甘之如饴。”周防尊探出舌尖舔了舔唇。

fin.


End file.
